


Worlds Fall Apart

by shipaycon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipaycon/pseuds/shipaycon
Summary: Fred dies in Hermione's arms at the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Worlds Fall Apart

  
  


An explosion rocks the hallway and half a wall crumbles. A redheaded figure is lying in the dust. Hermione’s world tilts and she feels dizzy with dread.

“Fred!” She flies across the hall and drops to his side, pulling his body into her arms. She presses her hand to his back to support him but feels something wet and sticky at the base of his spine.  _ No. No. No. No. Not Fred. Please. Not Fred. _

“Hermione,” He breathes out her name and winces when he shifts further into her arms. “Are you hurt?”

She laughs softly, eyes filling with tears, “No. No, I’m not. Don’t worry about me. I’m okay.”

He lifts a hand to sweep hair from her face. “I have to tell you something.”

Hermione sniffles and wipes her nose, a tear finding its way down her cheek. “Of course. You know you can tell me anything.”

“This is the longest day I’ve ever had.” He lets out a soft laugh that ends in a moan. “ I feel far away, but you’re  _ right here _ .”

“Shh, please, please, please. You’re going to be okay. Just wait. You just have to  _ wait _ . Fred,  _ please _ .” She wipes away a stream of blood trickling onto his forehead from somewhere in his hair.

“‘Mione, please. Just - just let me do this, okay?"

She nods, tears spilling over and down her cheeks.

“My mind is racing and it won’t stop… and every thought is something negative,” He shifts, eliciting a cry of pain. “No, it’s okay. I’m okay. Merlin’s _ balls _ I hope the pain doesn’t last forever”

“Please don’t say that, Fred. Please, just, don’t-” She takes a deep shuddering breath and presses her forehead against his, and whispers, “We’re always meant to be together.”

“I know, ‘Mione, but I think our forever might be a bit shorter than we thought.”

“No, no, no, no, no,  _ no _ . Fred, you can’t  _ say _ that. You’re going to be okay. You just have to _ wait _ for a healer or - or Madam Pomfrey or - or  _ someone _ .. We’re going to fix this.. You’re going to be okay…” 

Her voice breaks.

His breathing shallows.

“Hermione, please listen to me.” He’s whispering now and his voice is strained.

The lump in her throat blocks any words. She can only nod.

“I love you, ‘Mione,” He gasps in pain, tears gathering in his eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you went with Harry and - and with Ron. And I’m so sorry.” 

His tears fall, making tracks in the dust and dirt on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry that I can’t be there for you in the future. I love you, and I’ll always love you.” He cups her cheek, brushes his thumb along her cheekbone.

“I love you, Fred.” She kisses him softly, their tears mingling.

The hand cupping her face falls. He’s not breathing.

“Fred? No.  _ No _ . You can’t leave me.  _ Fred _ . You can’t --” Hermione clutches him to her chest as sobs wrack her body. 

Curses fly around her. The battle rages on. 

And Hermione’s world is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one-shot for y'all. It really broke my heart to write this, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head until I wrote it... So... Suffer with me. BESIDES, you read the summary, you read the "major character death" tag. So who's fault is it really?


End file.
